


On the Other Side

by RavensOracle1988



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Character Death, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shamballa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensOracle1988/pseuds/RavensOracle1988
Summary: Roy and Ed have been separated for 2 years. Will They ever tell each other how they feel? When their worlds feel like they are falling apart, how will their choices affect them? How will Riza and Winry feel once they realize they'll never see their best friends again?





	

_**I am RavensOracle1988 . Please read and enjoy. Thank you.** _

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.** _

            Ed sighs after he and Al destroyed the gate from their side. In his hand is one of Roy Mustang’s special gloves so that he can create a spark of fire at any moment.

            “Something wrong brother?” Al asks as he watches Ed.

"No, nothing," Ed replies turning to his brother smiling as he puts the glove into the pocket of his brown coat. "I see you kept my red coat."

            “I felt closer to you when I had it. You always wore it on our adventures brother.” Al smiles.

            Ed nods and smiles at the fact that Al can remember now.

            “I’m sorry about Alfons, brother.”

Ed looks over at where Alfon's body lays and without realizing it walks over to Alfon. Al follows along silently as Noah stands silently behind them in her light purple dress, hands clasped. Maes Hughes watches this interaction while taking off his officer hat in a show of respect.

            Ed lifts Alfon’s body up and Maes rushes over to help him. Together, they carry the body out with a group of people following them.

*************************A few days later***************************

            Ed finishes cutting Al’s hair and let him get dressed while Ed went into the living room to read a book. Roy’s glove distracts him as he opens the book.

            “Damn it Roy. How is it you still effect me here? On the other side of the gate.” Ed sighs and grabs the glove holding. “I can’t believe I’m saying this but I miss you so much. I’ve loved you for a long time but this…..I need to move on.”

            Al steps out of the bedroom wearing a white button up and brown pants much like what Ed is wearing.

            “Are you alright brother?” He asks as Ed jumps before putting the glove back in the book and slamming it shut.

            “Yes, I’m fine. Just thought I’d read a bit before you got in here. Ready to go?”

            “Sure.” Al says not completely convinced by what Ed was saying. “Where are we going?”

"We need more information on that bomb. Remember, just like the war we played a part in bringing the bomb over here. It's our responsibility to get rid of it. I don't know how yet but we will do it."

            “It would be easier if we had Colonel Mustang and his team over here with us. They could probably help us find places to start with.”

            “I know,” Ed swallows trying not to think of Roy. “but we’re on our own and it’s time for us to remember that.”

            Al nods and grabs the suitcase they packed.

"I know you came here because you said you wanted to be by my side and see what I see but do you regret it? Don't you miss Winry, Granny, and Rose? Anyone?"

"Of course. I miss them as much as you miss Colonel Mustang. I love Winry but I left her behind because I missed you too much. You're my brother, my best friend despite how many disagreements we have ever had. You know as well as I that to gain something we must give up something of equal value. This is how we've always done everything in our life or try to anyway. Equivalent exchange."

            Ed nods but doesn’t say anything as they walk out the door of the apartment one last time.

*****************************Central around the same time**************

            Riza sits down on a stone in the middle of the battle they had recently. She looks from fallen building to fallen building.

"Hey," Winry says softly as she sits next to Riza. "You ok?"

            “We can’t find General Mustang anywhere. Jean, Armstrong and the rest of our team have been looking for him for days. The higher ups are about ready to call off the search and just name him a hero but we all know full metal was here and Al’s gone too. I can’t help but wonder if he followed them through the gate.” Riza says. “We all knew Roy loved Ed but he didn’t do anything about it because he was 16. Now, Ed is an adult. I….I’m just not ready to lose him after all this time. Neither of them.”

            “I understand that. We all have to make a choice one time or another about what we are going to do. I hope if Roy went after Ed that they find each other and learn to be happy. They both need it and the rest of us have to decide what to do now.” Winry states looking toward the direction she saw Ed leave.

            They both turn their heads when they hear Armstrong shouting for everyone to come over to him. The two women get up and walk over to the sparkling man.

            “I have news.” Armstrong holds up a letter. “General Mustang left to seek out the other side. He went to go find Ed and Al.”

            Winry and Riza look at each other not surprised.

************************Where’s Roy*********************************************

            Roy walks through town trying to catch a glimpse of the blondes. Roy shakes his head when he saw Maes and Gracia hugging in a flower shop. He walks over to the couple.

"I'm sorry to bother you but I was wondering if you knew Edward Elric? I'm an old friend of his from home. " Roy says nervously.

            “I’m sorry you just missed him.” Garcia states. “Ed and his brother Al just left. Noah went with them too. I don’t know when or if they will be back.”

            “Do you know where they went?” Roy asks.

            “They’re walking down the road. Straight out of town.” Maes says as he points to the left. “Keep going that way and you’ll catch up with them. They only left about 5 minutes ago.”

            “Thank you. Thank you so much.” Roy smiles and starts running down the road. He keeps running until he sees a red jacket on one of the boys. Roy yells for Ed.

"Ed, did you hear that?" Al states as he stops and listens.    

"Keep moving Al," Ed says as Noah grabs Ed's arm when she hears Roy yell as well.

"Someone is calling you Ed," Noah says. "Listen."

            “Ed!” Roy yells as he runs closer.

Ed turns slowly and watches speechlessly as Roy runs up to him in a white button up shirt, black pants and black jacket much like the one Ed last saw him in.

            “Ed.” Roy slows down to walk right before Ed.

            “What are you doing here? You should….You should be in central.”

"I know. Al was going to come here and I was going to destroy the gate and my side but I couldn't do it when I knew I'd miss you too much. Armstrong destroyed the gate on their side and I snuck aboard the ship before you left too. I didn't want to ruin your reunion with your brother so I slipped away and found different clothes then came searching for you.”

"You know I hate surprises," Ed states with a hint of a smile.

            “I was hoping you would make an exception ." Roy states.

            Ed without any warning jumps up a bit and hugs Roy around his neck the kisses him.

"I suppose that means you like this surprise," Roy says with a loving smile.

"Besides my brother's memory returning to him this is the best I could ask for. I'd miss you too much otherwise. I was…..I was prepared to leave all of this behind. Leaving you behind…" He says in a soft voice Roy has rarely ever heard him use.

            “Never again.” Roy pulls Ed into a hug. “ I spent two years waiting to see you again. I had a feeling if I closed the gate it would be the last time and I couldn’t live with that.”

"Colonel Bastard," Ed says with a soft laugh. "You're such a sap."

            Roy chuckles and kisses Ed again.

            Al and Noah smile at each other when Roy grabs Ed’s suitcase and his hand to continue walking out of the city. They keep walking, not very certain of the future but not caring as long as they had each other.

**_I hope you liked it. Please review and check out my other stories. I’d like to thank my best friend Amy who checked over my story. I’d really like to get her on here and write her own stories to keep her writing because she is amazing. Thanks again and RavensOracle1988 is out! Later!_ **

 


End file.
